Needing You
by MarauderFan4ever
Summary: Elladen son of Elrond had never thought about getting involved with another Elf, in fact he avoided it at all costs. But when a quiet She-Elf from Lorien by the name of Eleniel comes into his life, he realizes that he needs her just as much as she needs h
1. Meeting You

Right. So here's yet another product of my imagination. I don't know how I'm going to keep up with all of these stories... But here you go. Hope you all like it!

Chapter 1: Meeting You

_Anyone who has met an Elf can say that there is no one quite like them. But on of the most common thing one would say about them is their kindness and concern for nature. And that is the truth. Elves are very kind to most everyone and they all have some connection with the earth around them. Whether it's in the trees, the flowers, water or the weather itself. It was rare that you would ever find an Elf who appeared to be mean and gruff. But there would be the occasion that for some reason or another an Elf would build walls around his or her heart, which would never be a good thing. Everyone, whether they be a Man or Elf needs to open their heart to love someone. In the case of Elladen, son of Elrond __Peredhil__, it would be a maiden from the woods of Lorien that would prevent his heart from being locked away forever._

The Year 1130, Third Age 

"Brother, you do not have to kill yourself in training just so you don't have to go dinner."

Elladen looked up to see his twin brother walking towards him in one of his finest tunics.

"Special occasion?" He asked, eyeing Elrohir's clothing with raised eyebrows.

"Do not tell me that you have forgotten?" Elrohir asked with a gleeful smile.

"Forgotten what?"

"That some very important people have just arrived for dinner…" Elrohir spoke slowly, trying to jog his brother's memory.

"And...?"

"And we both have to be there…"

"What important people are you talking about?" Elladen asked, getting rather impatient.

"Our Grandparents!"

Elladen's face paled considerably. He knew that dinner was in less than thirty minutes and that to get back to the main part of Imladris would take at least fifteen. "_Rhaich!_" he cried, and ran away at top speed.

Elrohir laughed to himself and began walking (more slowly) after his brother. Most people saw the more uptight and deadly calm warrior side of Elladen. Not many saw the more carefree and forgetful side of him. And even fewer were able to see through his mask. Elrohir himself prayed to the gods every day that someone would come into his brother's life and see through that mask.

"It was kind of you to join us Elladen." Elrond said, his tone only slightly reprimanding.

"I am sorry father. I was training and lost track of time." Elladen said as he slid into his seat at the long table where they were eating dinner.

Elrond was at the head, his wife (and Elladen and Elrohir's mother obviously) at his right, with Galadriel and Celeborn (Celebrian's parents and Elladen and Elrohir's grandparents) to his left. Elrohir next to Celeborn, and who could forget Arwen, (their younger sister) sitting next to Celebrian, and then Elladen next to her. Then after the immediate family came the other Lords and Ladies of Imladris who ate with the family at formal dinners.

Across from Elladen, Elrohir chuckled. "Lost track of time, brother? That does not sound like you."

Elladen fixed his brother with a stare that seemed to say 'don't go there.' But Elrohir, being who he was, always ignored his brother when he tried to be intimidating, and went on laughing to himself.

"Do I hear correctly?" Elrond asked, teasing his son. "My son, one of the most strictest and sternest of all Captains in Imladris' guard, loosing track of time?"

"I was thinking about some very important matters." Elladen said stiffly.

His family all smiled affectionately at him (as he glared at his brother) and then went on to talk to each other. Celebrian turned to Elladen and spoke to him over Arwen's head.

"You need not take everything so personally, Elladen. You know that Elrohir was only jesting."

"I know it's just that…"

"What?"

Elladen had been about to say something, but Arwen, (who was quite short for her age and had no idea what conversation was going on above her as she was absorbed in her own thoughts) suddenly began talking to Elladen.

"Hey Elladen, guess what _Nana_ and I did today?"

Elladen turned to his sister, his gaze softening ever so slightly. "What?"

"We went to the gardens and _Nana_ showed me how to speak to the flowers."

"Speak to the flowers?" Elrohir asked curiously, hearing their conversation.

"Yes. She showed me how to make them feel loved and how to help them blossom…"

Elrond looked over at his wife and smiled fondly. The rest of the family listened with interest at hearing of Arwen's adventures with the flowers, but Elladen had retreated back into his own thoughts as he often did.

He looked down the table and observed those who were also sitting at the table. They were mostly Lords and Ladies, but here and there were people that were either people who lived in Imladris or had come with Celeborn and Galadriel to see Imladris.

You could tell who was from what Elven Realm based purely on their hair color. Those for Lorien had fair colored hair, and those form Imladris had darker hair. Elladen's eyes swept over every person, none of them catching his eye until they passed over a maiden from Lorien. (fair colored hair of course)

She was quiet, apparently not speaking unless spoke to, but mostly listening to those around her talk. He could see that she had the roundest and clearest blue eyes that he had ever seen. She had long hair that very clearly nearly went down to her waist. To most she would look just like any other she-elf and there was nothing that stood out about her. But for some strange reason, she stood out to Elladen, and he couldn't help _but_ notice her.

And quite suddenly, she raised her eyes from where they were trained on her food and they met his. She looked back down again, a faint blush tainting her fair cheeks. He had no idea what effect his icy stare had on her. She was purely frightened by him. But of course, he did not know that. So he kept looking at her every now and then, oblivious to how uncomfortable it was making her. But as much as he knew that he should stop, seeing as it was rude, he couldn't help it. He was somehow drawn to her.

By now dinner was drawing to a close and just about everyone was adjourning to drink wine and talk, and even a little slow dancing in the Hall of Fire. It was as Elladen stood up to fallow his family into the Hall of Fire, he decided that he would go up and talk to the maiden.

Elladen sipped at his wine, his sharp eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of the nameless maiden.

"Looking for someone?"

His Grandmother, as she tended to do, had snuck up on him and had known immediately what he was thinking. And knowing there was no point in lying, he said,

"Yes. A young lady, who I believe resides in your woods."

"It wouldn't happen to be that young lady over there, would it?" Galadriel asked, with her all knowing smile.

"What is her name?"

For a moment Elladen felt as though he could not speak. Not because of her beauty, (though she was beautiful he noted) but because of the expression that he saw upon her face. She looked so sad and alone, that Elladen, (who was usually not very understanding) could not help but feel some sympathy towards her.

"Her name is Eleniel. Both her mother and her father recently crossed over the sea and I could not bear to see her sad any longer, so I requested that she would come with us." Galadriel also held a tone of sympathy. "She is such a sweet child, but is incredibly quiet and rarely speaks. Even more so since her parents left."

Elladen could not understand why Galadriel was telling him all of this. It was not as if he had asked, and it was not as if he was interested. Was he? And to make matters worse, his brother had to come over and say something too.

"Who are we looking at?" Elrohir asked with his usual cheerfulness.

"Nobody." Elladen said perhaps a bit too quickly.

Elrohir raised his eyebrows and looked over at their grandmother, who smiled and walked gracefully away.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Elladen you know that you can't and don't need to hide anything from me. I'm your twin. I see _everything_!" Elrohir said dramatically.

It was Elladen's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Really?"

Elrohir nodded seriously.

"Then what am I thinking about?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching. They often would play this game, where Elrohir would be dramatic and say he could read his brother's mind, and then Elladen would ask what his brother could "see." Then Elrohir would say something ridiculous. It was one of those things that they had been doing since they were tiny elflings, and it was more of a brotherly thing than anything.

"Well, I'm not sure," Elrohir grinned. "But if you're interested, Eleniel just walked outside."

Elladen's head snapped up, looking directly at the door, where you could see the ends of a skirt disappearing behind the wall.

Without knowing why, he immediately began walking in the direction that she had just gone, leaving Elrohir, (smiles and all) in his wake.

Elladen walked through the gardens, his eyes and ears straining for any sign of Eleniel. As he neared the very edge of the gardens, where not many people would be at this hour, he could finally hear someone singing. And if his hearing was correct, (which it always was) then it was a female, and if his intuition was right, then it was Eleniel.

He peered behind a tree to see that the lovely maiden in question was sitting on a flat rock trailing her hand through the clear water of a nearby creek, singing softly.

_Orthannen im vi ól  
Coll e dû  
Or hiriath naur  
Na rovail mae sui 'waew  
Man prestant i ardhon?  
Cerithar aen illiad dim úthenin_

Her voice was beautiful. It reminded her of him of a river gently flowing through the hills and the wind blowing through the trees.

"That was beautiful." He said, his voice suddenly very hoarse. It was such a sad song. Did she really fell that alone? Elladen felt a sudden urge to take her into his arms and hold her and comfort her until she knew that she was not alone. That she was not the only one who felt alone.

She looked up quickly and gave a small gasp. "T-thank you, Lord Elr- ah Ella- um..." She looked away, blushing.

"Elladen." He provided.

"Thank you, Lord Elladen." she paused. "That is quite a compliment."

"It is a just one to give." He replied, walking closer to her. But as he did so she stood up quickly to move away. "Careful-" He cried, afraid that she would fall into the creek.

Too late. The rock had been too slippery and she fell in, splashing Elladen a little.

"Let me help you!" He cried once more and swiftly stepped in the water to grab her hand.

She stood up quickly, (without taking his offered hand) her face about as red as it could get. "Excuse me." she muttered softly and ran away as fast as she could, leaving a very confused (and slightly wet) Elladen behind.

He hadn't done anything wrong...had he?

Hi- So...what did you think? Elladen and Elrohir should be 1,999 if my math is correct. (and there were several hours of torture over the math I did. Go ask CB, she knows. And the way I figure it, they didn't start calling Imladris Rivendell until later.

Translation for the song that Eleniel sang:

In a dream I was lifted up.  
Borne from the darkness  
Above the rivers of fire.  
On wings soft as the wind.  
What's happened to the world?  
Is everything sad going to come untrue?

Leave a review please. Thank you ahead of time.


	2. Thinking About You

Chapter 2: Thinking About You

Eleniel could not be more embarrassed. It was enough to have to endure Lord Elladan's gaze through out all of dinner and not be able to even look back. But then to have him witness her singing to nothing but the air around her. And then she fell into the creek, didn't take his offered hand, (how rude she was!) and then ran away, soaking wet. It made her want to cry.

She finally reached her room, after avoiding about twenty different people. She walked inside, closing the door quietly. She sighed and suddenly feeling very tired, walked into the small bathroom that adjacent to her room.

She had a tiny room. In fact, she had requested to have a small room. When you first walked in you could see that there was a small sitting chair near a fire on one side of the room, and on the other there was a bed and small desk. You could go through a door and there was a small bathroom. It was really a very small room, but it suited her.

She took a short bath and climbed into bed, determined not to interact with Lord Elladan or anyone else for that matter at all the next day.

The next morning at breakfast Eleniel, as she had promised herself, did not speak or even look at anyone. She simply stared at her food, taking in small bite one at a time.

Elladan usually took breakfast in his room, as usually he went on an early morning run. But today he decided to eat with everyone else in the hall, hoping that he would see her. And he did. But she didn't see him. In fact, she wasn't even looking at anyone. It annoyed Elladan that he had seemed to cause her to withdraw into herself even more. He didn't like being annoyed. So he saw it as something he had to fix.

"Elladan." He turned his head to see that his mother was speaking to him.

"Yes?"

"Would you care to come with me for a walk on this fine morning?"

Elladan nodded. "Of course, _Naneth_."

She smiled and went back to eating.

Elladan glanced back down the table to look at Eleniel again, but he found that she had finished. Even though there was still a lot of food on her plate. He would have to see her later then.

"Does something ail you?" Celebrian asked.

"Yes." Elladan loved his mother dearly and was glad that she always knew when something was bothering him as then he knew that he could talk to her.

Celebrian stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak first.

"It is that young maiden that I was trying to speak to last night. Eleniel."

Celebrian nodded. "I thought as much."

"I do not know _nana_, there is something about her. Something that I cannot place. But I wish to speak to her so much, but she seems to be…scared around me."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me."

Elladan wanted to scream, really he did. It was fine and dandy to speak to his mother about such things, but it was not the same with Elrohir. He loved his brother tremendously, but there were times when Elrohir was not the person he needed or wanted to talk to. Like now.

"In all seriousness-" Elladan snorted. It was his opinion that Elrohir was not a very serious person. But then again, he was a very critical person. "-have you thought about this clearly at all?"

Or maybe he could be serious. And maybe he should talk to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, no offense, but you are very…intimidating when you want to be, and-"

"I was not trying to be intimidating!" Elladan snapped, and as Elrohir paused, Celebrian looked at the both of them in turn. If Elrohir annoyed Elladan enough, which he had a habit of doing, (as any brother or sister would) this could turn into a ridiculous fight.

"-and even when you don't want to be." Elrohir finished, Elladan looked at the ground. "But we would not have you any other way." He continued, and Elladan looked back up. "All I'm saying is that did it ever occur to you that being who you are, how you act, and what position you hold, that it could just be the thought of you coming up to her that scares her?"

"No, I did not." Elladan said quietly. In reality, he knew that he could be intimidating when he wanted to be, but he really had no idea that he was when he wasn't meaning to be.

Elrohir suddenly grinned at his brother and clapped him on the back. "See? I told you I was good for something."

"I still think that fact is in the process of being proven." Elladan grumbled, but you could tell that he was biting back a smile.

"Ah, how I love you two so." Celebrian said, hugging them both. "And look, you are taller than I am! How short I feel!"

"Think of it this way," Elladan said, smiling for real. "The taller we get, the older we get, and in Elrohir's case, the more mature he gets."

"I take that as an insult." Elrohir said, sticking his nose in the air dramatically.

"Good, because that is how it was meant."

Celebrian laughed and held both of their arms on either side of her. "Come, now you can both join me on my walk."

Elladen smiled. "Gladly."

Eleniel had wanted to go for a walk, but upon hearing Lady Celebrian's comment about wanting to go for a walk also, decided to go to the library instead.

When Lady Galadriel had requested that she come with them to Rivendell, she had not been so sure, but when Lord Celeborn had then hinted at how large the Library was, it had convinced her. She would go.

She really did feel at peace with all of these books around her. She didn't really know why, but she felt calmed when around them. She had always loved to read. Ever since she was a small Elfling. Her mother and father had encouraged her to read every book that she could get her hand s on, and she did.

But here in Lord Elrond's library, one of the largest libraries in Middle Earth, there were hundreds upon thousands of books, so they was she figured it, she'd be busy for a while.

Eleniel walked along the shelves, looking for something interesting. She especially enjoyed reading about the histories of just about anything. Elves, Men, the little folk called Hobbits, even Dwarves!

She picked one out, and walked over to a comfy looking chair and sat down in it; tucking her legs underneath her and settling in for what she thought would be a good read.

It turned out that the book she had picked out was about the little folk she had been thinking of earlier. It talked about the place where they lived, which was called 'The Shire' and how they lived in these 'Hobbit Holes.' It all seemed quite strange to Eleniel, but she was interested all the same.

She had been reading for quite some time when she saw another Elf walking between the shelves. If her eyes were not betraying her, then it was Elladan, or was it Elrohir? She had not wanted to speak to anyone that day, especially Elladan, but if it was not Elladan, and was his brother, then it would be rude for her not to say anything to one of her hosts. (technically Lord Elrond was her host, but she thought that his family could be included) Then again, she had been rude when not accepting Lord Elladan's hand the night before. Before she could make a decision, Elladan or Elrohir, walked over to her. Now there was no way out.

"_Mára aurë_." He said, whoever 'he' may be.

"_Mára aurë_," she repeated softly. "Lord…"

"Elrohir." He provided.

She nearly cried in relief. Thank the Gods that he was not his brother.

"What are you reading?" he asked, sitting on another one of the chairs.

"A book."

He laughed and she blushed. "I can see that. Which book?"

"I'm not sure, but it's about these little people called Hobbits." She looked away and blushed again. "But I suppose you already knew that."

Elrohir nodded. "I did, but it is only because I have read that book a million times. It is one of my favorites."

She smiled at him, no longer feeling embarrassed.

They sat in comfortable silence and Eleniel nearly went back to reading the book, but he broke the silence by saying,

"I bet you're glad I'm not my brother."

She turned red. "Not to be disrespectful my Lord, but your brother is very...well," she smiled sheepishly. "He's very scary."

Elrohir laughed out loud. "He can be. You do not need to be afraid of him though," he said kindly. "My brother just puts on a mask for the rest of the world to look at while he hides his true self."

"Really?"

"Really. But," he whispered, as if in on a conspiracy, "you didn't hear it from me. Apparently it's a secret. He then shrugged. "Who knew?"

Eleniel giggled. "I won't tell anyone."

"It's good to know that I can trust you." Elrohir said seriously. He smiled at her. "Enjoy your book, Lady Eleniel."

"Hannon le, my Lord."

"Please, it's just Elrohir." He said and then disappeared into the many bookshelves.

Eleniel went back to her book, feeling the happiest she had been since arriving in Rivendell.

Sup- I don't know what's gotten into me. I've been updating so much it's scaring me.

About the last chapter: Thanks a bunch for all of the suggestions and corrections. Yes, they are around 999 or 1000, I typed it incorrectly. And I realize that I wrote Arwen too young for how she was acting last chapter. I intend to figure out her age and fix that. I did not write the song that I used, I found it on an awesome site, and I can give it to anyone who wants it. That's about it. Review!


	3. Talking With You

Chapter 3: A Book About Hobbits

Eleniel stood on her tip toes, attempting to reach the book she wanted. Her finger tips briefly touched the spine, and she had a fleeting thought that it would fall into her arms, but of course, she had no such luck.

She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and sighed. 'I'm never going to get that book by myself.' She thought dejectedly. 'Shouldn't there be some kind of stool around here?' she glanced around and then finding no stool said exasperatedly, "Come on Elrond, not every one is as gigantic as you."

"I'll try not to take that as an insult."

Eleniel whirled around to find none other than Elrond himself standing behind her. She turned bright red (as she was prone to do lately) and bowed her head immediately.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I did not mean to be insulting." She closed her eyes tightly, wishing that she could just fade away.

"Nonsense." Elrond said, his eyes twinkling humorously. "I should have a stool around here for people who are not as…gigantic did you say…as I." The red slowly faded from her cheeks as he reached up and easily got the book she had wanted. "Was this the one you wanted?"

She nodded. "Yes thank you."

"My pleasure." He craned his neck to see the title of the book she had. "What is it that you are reading?"

"It-It's a book about Hobbits."

"Elrohir told me that you were reading a Hobbit book yesterday." Elrond gestured for her to sit with him in two chairs nearby.

"Oh yes." She replied sounding surprisingly eager. "I think-" she blushed. "I think they're rather funny."

Elrond laughed. "That is the way it sounds, isn't it?"

She smiled and pretty soon was laughing along with him.

"I do not believe that I have heard you laugh since coming here, Lady Eleniel." He said to her, his eyes still containing his laughter.

"I have not had a reason to." Eleniel said simply.

Elrond nodded.

"Excuse me, _Ada_?"

The two of them looked over to where the bookshelves stood to find that Elladan was standing there.

"Yes?"

"_Naneth_ would like to speak with you. She is walking in the gardens."

"Alright." Elrond nodded to Eleniel. "Enjoy your day Eleniel."

Eleniel bowed her head. "Thank you my Lord, I believe that I will."

Elrond nodded to his son as he walked past him.

Elladan stood in the door awkwardly before coming over and sitting in the chair that his father had just vacated.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"_A Tale about a Hobbit_." She answered confidently. If she could talk to Lord Elrond himself, then she could talk to his son any day. Even if it was about books.

"I've read that book, it was alright. But Elrohir is more of the book worm of the family. I prefer to spend my time outside-"

"So do I!" Se cried, glad that they had something to talk about, for she desperately wanted to talk with him.

"-training." He finished.

Eleniel nodded mutely. Her courage seemed to be slowly failing her. And Elladan somehow noticed that. What had he said that had made her want to withdrawal into herself? _'Better quick think quick before she runs again.'_ He thought. What was something that she would want to hear?

"You know," he said suddenly, knowing she would love this story. "I remember a story that _Nana_ told me when I was little."

"Oh?" Eleniel smiled at him. "What was it?"

"Well it was all about this small Hobbit named Gladdy…"

"Gladdy?" Eleniel giggled, and Elladan smiled in spite of himself. "That's an odd name!"

"That's what I said to my mother!" Elladan said eagerly, just as a little Elfling would. "Anyway, the story started with Gladdy and his friends swimming in a pond…"

Eleniel put her book down on the table, drew her legs under her and then hugged a pillow to her chest and listened attentively to Elladan talk. She had a feeling that she would not be reading at all this afternoon.

_Some time later…_

It had surprised Eleniel greatly that she had been able to sit and talk with Elladan for as long as she did. And it surprise Elladan greatly that he had been able to talk to her for so long without her running away from him. They had started talking and hadn't been able to stop. It was strange, as Eleniel thought that she would never be in this position, not only with Elladan, but with anyone. She had never _wanted_ to be in this position. And oddly enough, when she was with him, she wanted to be.

"…and that's how Elrohir managed to get me tied to a tree." Elladan finished.

"He seems to be very…mischievous." Eleniel said.

"Mischievous…annoying…demonic…is there a difference?" He grinned at her, making her stomach flutter.

"I wish I had a brother…even a sister would be nice." She said wistfully, looking very sad very suddenly. "You're lucky. You have both." She paused, smiling softly. "Not to mention parents."

Elladan didn't know what to say to that. He had no idea how to get someone to feel better. He didn't do that, Elrohir did. But here he was, sitting in front of someone who literally had no family on this side of Arda, looked as though she was going to burst into tears at any moment, and he had no idea what to do.

He remembered when Arwen had been born and he had held her for the first time. She had started to cry after a few minutes (as new born babies were prone to do when not with their parents) and he had nearly dropped her he had freaked out so much. If he had freaked out then, what was he going to do now? (But then again, back then he had never been around babies or even small children all that much, so him freaking out wasn't all that big of a surprise)

"I haven't got any one." She said, mostly to herself. "I'm all alone." Her lower lip trembled, a classic sign (even Elladan knew) for being about to cry. She stood up quickly, the pillow that had been on her lap falling to the floor. "Excuse me." And with that she walked swiftly away.

Elladan sat there for a while, thinking carefully about what had just happened. What was he supposed to do now? Go on with the rest of his day (or what was left of it) like nothing had happened? Go and make sure she was okay? What?

He sighed, rubbing his temples, soothing a non-existent headache. He would never understand females. So what should he do now? A single name drifted into his mind.

Celebrian.

Of course! His mother would know exactly what to do. She could tell him what to do. After all, she was a female and knew how their minds worked, right?

_In the Gardens..._

"How long to you think that it'll take before one of them comes out of the Library either crying or insulted?" Celebrian asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

The two of them were sitting in the shade of a tree fairly close to a small lake. It had turned out that Celebrian had planned on stealing him away from his duties for the day and making him picnic with her. It really didn't take all that much convincing. In fact all she had to do was ask. They had spent a leisurely afternoon by the lake side and had even gone for a swim, (as it was still warm enough to do that) and then afterwards laid in the grass, the sweet sunshine drying their clothes. They had now just moved to sit under the tree, Celebrian leaning against Elrond's chest, and talking about their son and the Lady that had so very easily confused him

"I'm going to say a few hours." Elrond replied.

"How long before he comes to one of us for advice?"

"Before that."

"And when his brother decides to tease him about it?"

Elrond laughed. "Before that even."

Celebrian sighed. "I suppose that we could have expected this."

"We could have, but that doesn't mean that we _should _have."

"You have a point there." Celebrian reached up and kissed him gently.

"Of course I do." Elrond said as she laid her head on his chest again. "I'm the smart one, remember?"

Celebrian laughed. "Right, I remember now."

They sat together in comfortable silence before Elrond said softly, "Our son is watching us."

"Elladan?" Celebrian replied just as softly, so that the son in question could not hear them.

"Was there any doubt in your mind?"

She sighed almost unnoticeably. "Shall we get up or let him come to us?"

"I think we should let him come to us."

"Why my Lord, that sounds quite lazy of you."

"I'm entitled every now and then." He replied and Celebrian snuggled into his embrace.

"I feel like I could fall asleep…" She murmured.

"Then go ahead…we're letting him come to us remember?"

"Right…"

Elladen stood a few yards away, watching his parents fall asleep in each others arms. It made him wonder. Would he ever be that content with life? Would he ever find someone who would make him that happy? Someone who would fall asleep in his arms? Someone who would want to spend the rest of their days with him? Could he find someone?

His thoughts turned to Eleniel. She had occupied her thoughts so much as of recently. His mind was telling him that he was thinking to far into the future, that they barely knew each other. But there was another voice in her head asking him, _'Could she be the one? Could she be the one that will always be in your thoughts? That you will spend the rest of your life with?'_

And Elladan couldn't help but want to listen to that voice.

_I can't help but love the thought that Elladan has trouble around people who are very emotional and has this kind of "Oh my god, what should I do?" thing about him. Anyway. Leave a review. Many thanks…_


	4. Alone Without You

Chapter 4: Alone Without You

Eleniel sat upon the same rock she had sat on not even two days ago, gazing at the stars above her. She was never much for astronomy, and mostly looked at the stars because she thought that they were beautiful.

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely_

When she had been a tiny little Elfling, she hadn't had many friends. She had always hid in the library, reading a book. This was partly because she had been (and still was) incredibly shy, and because she liked to learn. Her parents had tried to get her to be more social with the other She-Elves, but hadn't had very much luck. So they had given her every chance they could for her to learn. They had given her books, they had given her teachers, and they had given her so much. And yet…she would have traded any of those things to have a friend to talk to.

_Learn to find your way in darkness  
Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely_

She longed for someone that she could spend time with. Some sort of companion. Her parents had been her companions for so long, but then they had sailed over the sea. Leaving her here…alone.

_Learn to be your one companion  
Ever dreamed out in the world  
There were arms to hold you?  
_

The last few months had been like torture. It felt as if a piece of her had gone with her parents and could now never return to her. The part of her that had wanted to have someone to be with. It seemed as though she was destined to be alone, so why set herself up for a break down?

_You've always known  
Your heart was on its own  
So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone  
Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived  
Life can be loved  
Alone._

But she wouldn't let her fall into a self-pitying depression, Eleniel decided. She would face the world with her head held high and face all of it's challenges…even if she was alone.

* * *

Elladan, deciding not to speak to his mother after all, went to the next female that he knew closely. His sister, Arwen. 

She was sitting beneath the window in her room reading a book. He knocked softly on the door and entered as her voice bid him welcome.

"Hello Elladan, can I help you with something?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Yes actually, there is." If there was one thing he could always count on for his sister to do, it was to help him when it came to the opposite sex.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted some advice about…about well Eleniel."

"Are you talking about the Lady you just spent half the day with?" Arwen smiled mischievously at her brother, as he walked over and sat down.

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

"What about her?"

"Well, she and I were just talking and I was telling her stories about Elrohir and all the trouble he would get himself-and me-into trouble, and she got upset and walked away."

Arwen looked thoughtful for a moment. "Upset as in crying?" Elladan nodded. "You made her sad."

Elladan tilted his head and Arwen mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'men.' Elladan couldn't make sense of this, as he wasn't a man. But he had the sneaking suspicion it was meant as an insult.

"You talking about Elrohir simply reminded her that her family is no longer with her. It made her sad, so she cried. You would probably cry too."

Elladan nodded as if he just understood something very important. "Oh. That makes sense." He paused, thinking. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a male." Arwen replied, smirking slightly.

"Oh really?" Elladan grinned at her. "And I suppose being a female is any better?"

Arwen grinned back. "Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

Elladan sighed. "Then I shall just have to do something about that."

"What?"

Elladan said nothing, but just grabbed his sister and began tickling her, as any brother of any age might do.

"S-top it-t." Arwen laughed uncontrollably. And after a few minutes of non-stop laughs, he did stop.

"So now what?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied, attempting to breathe regularly again.

"What do I do now?"

"Go talk to her." Arwen said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What would I say?"

"I don't know." She stood up and grabbed her brother's arm and began shoving him out of the room. "Make it up as you go…but don't make her cry."

"But-" Elladan protested. It was too late though, she had (somehow) successfully pushed him out the door. He sighed and walked away, beginning his search for Eleniel.

* * *

Eleniel had always loved to dance, but unfortunately for her, not many people would ever ask her, and _she_ wasn't about to ask someone. So she always sat in a corner, observing those around her. She also had a knack for pretending to dance with someone when she was by herself. 

She stood up now, and though she felt silly, pantomimed someone asking her to dance with them.

"Me?" She asked, pretending to be bewildered and pointed at herself. "Of course I will dance with you."

She gathered her skirt in one hand and put her hand on an imaginary shoulder, and began humming softly to herself softly so she wouldn't be 'dancing' to complete silence.

Eleniel danced for a little bit, not knowing that she was being watched by the very person who was looking for her. He had a sudden thought, and smiling to himself he stepped into the clearing.

She twirled around and bumped right into his chest. She backed up as the hum died from her throat.

He bowed formally (and very stiffly she noted) to her and extended his hand. She looked questioningly at him, and without waiting for a reply he took her hand and adjusted it so that they were 'dancing' quite close to each other.

"It is a very lovely evening." He observed.

"Yes…it is." She was still a little confused. Why was he going along with her little game of dancing to no music? "You realize we are really dancing to nothing at all, correct?"

"I know." Elladan replied, looking away from the sky for a moment. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself. I wanted to join you."

"Okay, I was just checking." She tried to suppress a giggle, but failed. "This feels so silly."

"Often the silliest things are the most enjoyable." He pointed out, twirling her. "Or so my brother says."

"I think he would know." Eleniel said, managing to keep a straight face.

Elladan chuckled. "Indeed he would."

They stopped talking for while, and in that short span of time, Eleniel had managed to rest her head on Elladan's chest, (which she thought was a bold move on her part, but she was sleepy and his chest was right in front of her face) where she was quite comfortable, and did not want to move. But she could not help but notice that he was very tense, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he was always like that. He always stood with his back straight, head forward, as if he was always being watched by some inspector. It was then that she decided that she would attempt to change that. I mean, sure, it was kind of a part of his character…but did he always want to be like that?

Not too far away a brother and sister were watching this scene with the up most amusement.

"Little sister, I hope you realize that we will have to encourage this?" Elrohir said.

"You mean meddle?"

"No, not exactly-"

"We can't meddle. It's not fair, especially to Elladan." Arwen said, shaking her head.

"But I'm the brother!" Elrohir protested. "It's my job to meddle!"

"No, and if you do meddle, I _will _tell _Nana_ and _Ada_."

"Knowing them, they'll probably want to help." He muttered stubbornly.

"I heard that!" she cried softy, making sure she wasn't heard by our heroes a few paces away.

"Good." Elrohir did a childish thing and stuck his tounge out at Arwen, who merely rolled her eyes.

"I'm surrounded by nosy people." She shook her head again. "Why don't you just let nature take its course?"

"Because knowing our brother, he will fight it every step of the way, and based on what little I know of Eleniel, she will end up crying because of it. I'd rather it if she did not cry."

Arwen couldn't help but silently agree with him. She looked back at Elladan and Eleniel, who were talking and laughing with each other. She was very eager to learn how all of this would turn out.

_(Don't own anyhthing, nor am I making profit) Yeah, I know. They all might not have acted the way they did at the end and a little before that.But I thought it would be borderline funny if I did that, so I did. Sue me!Sorry, I'm ahving a bad evening,put me in a bad mood, so happyful reviews would be great. Thanks very much..._


	5. Walking With You

Chapter 5: Walking With You

The days seemed to fly by, and while it was wonderful to have the guests form Lorien there, Elladan and Elrohir still had to go about the things they did everyday, so they could learn what they needed to become proper Lords of Imladris.

Eleniel spent most of her time in the gardens reading a book or in the library, doing the same. There were times where she'd literally run into Arwen, or maybe it was just that Arwen sought her out so she could talk to her.

"Come with me Eleniel." She'd say, and she would take Eleniel to some part of Imladris where they would eat lunch, or talk.

Eleniel had no idea what brought on these sudden visits, but she had the sneaking suspicion that it had to do with her brother. But, being the polite (and scared almost) person that she was, she didn't ask Arwen if there was a specific reason why she wanted to become such good friends with her. But whatever the reason, she was glad. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

Currently they were sitting under a blossom tree, talking about the upcoming party for the twin's birthday.

"Usually they don't like to have a party for their birthday-or for anything really-but since their turning 1,000 _Nana_ and _Ada_ seem to want to make a big deal out of it."

"Is that a good thing?" Eleniel asked.

Arwen shrugged. "I guess. The only thing is that whenever they're the host of a party Elladan hides in a corner, and Elrohir ends up making a fool of himself."

Eleniel giggled. "Sounds fun."

"It usually is."

Eleniel sighed, tilting her face up so that the sun warmed it a bit. "I'm trying to decided," she said a moment later. "What I like better; Imladris or Lorien."

"There is even a contest?" Arwen grinned.

Eleniel laughed. "I like Imladris a lot…and I have people to talk to here." She said the past part jokingly, as if it really weren't true.

Arwen, who had no idea how true that statement was, smiled and said, "I think that's supposed to be taken as a compliment?"

Eleniel laughed. "Yes, it is."

"So, you like it here?" Arwen asked.

"Yeah, I really do." Eleniel looked around. "But I guess there's no place like home, right?"

"Of course." Arwen said, but sensing that Eleniel wasn't whole heartedly into the thought of going back home added, "But you know that you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Eleniel looked up. "Really?"

"Of course! Anyone is welcome here!" Arwen thought for a moment. "Except for maybe a dwarf, I don't think _Ada_ likes them very much."

Eleniel giggled. "Not many do like them, do they?"

Arwen began to laugh. "No, I suppose they don't."

"Excuse me ladies." The two of them turned to find that Elrohir was standing behind them.

"_Mára aurë_ Elrohir." Eleniel said, standing up. She was a bit more comfortable around him now. He was always so easy going and she never saw him frown, he didn't make her nervous, and it was that specific quality about him that made her so comfortable. If only, she found herself thinking wistfully, if his brother was that easy to talk to.

"You seem to be in an unusually good mood this morning." Arwen said suspiciously. "What have you done?"

"Nothing! What makes you think I've done something?" Elrohir said indignatly. "I've never done a thing wrong in my entire life!"

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Yet another voice came from behind them, and this time it was Elladan. "Especially since I was somehow blamed for every scheme that brain of yours cooked up."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm sure you don't." Elladan rolled his eyes. "I think we had better leave," He said to Eleniel in a dramatic whisper and when she didn't respond right away, he added, "before my brother permanently poison our minds."

Eleniel giggled. "Well, if we are in that much trouble then I suppose we had better run." And without checking to see if he was fallowing her, she walked away swiftly.

Elladan turned back to his siblings who silently, but eagerly waved him forward. He blinked. "Oh!" He jogged in the direction she had gone.

Elrohir threw his hands up into the air. "Now he gets it!" he cried in exasperation.

Arwen laughed. "Forgive him. It seems that being around her makes him a little slow."

She studied him. "You wouldn't have anything to do with him miraculously showing up here, would you?"

Elrohir pointed at himself. "Who, me?" he asked. "Never…"

* * *

Eleniel kept walking until she was a good ways away, not knowing or even thinking about the possibility that Elladan could have fallowed her. She could scarcely believe that she had just done that. It was as if some other person had taken over her actions. 

She had been walking so quickly and so deep in thought that she nearly ran into Celebrian.

"Oh, I'm sorry my Lady!" Eleniel cried, leaving Celebrian amazed at how quickly this girls mind was to think that she had done something wrong. "I was lost in thought, and I wasn't watching where I was going, and-"

"Eleniel!" Eleniel stopped her monologue of 'sorrys' for a moment to look back up. "It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going. I am at fault also." Eleniel just nodded and looked away awkwardly. "Where are you going so quickly?"

"Oh, nowhere. I was just-"

"There you are." Elladan said, finally catching up to her and not noticing his mother standing there. "You certainly walk…" Celebrian cleared her throat and his voice faltered. "…fast…hello mother."

Celebrian raised her eyebrows inquiringly. "And what have you been doing this afternoon?"

Elladan and Eleniel both turned red at the implications of what she had said. (After all, it had looked like he was chasing her, which did imply a few things)

"N-n-nothing." Eleniel stuttered, making the situation worse.

"We were just talking with Elrohir and I had to get Eleniel out of there before he poisoned her mind." Elladan said solemnly.

Eleniel nodded absently in agreement. That was the first time where he had said her name without being formal about it.

"Ah, I see." Celebrian nodded. "Well, I will leave you to 'escape' then. Good day Eleniel."

"Good day Lady." Eleniel replied, relieved that she was going so she then could in turn leave.

Celebrian walked away, laughing on the inside at how uncomfortable she had made the two of them.

Eleniel stole a glance at Elladan to find that he had been looking at her. She looked away quickly.

"Shall we continue our walk?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"Oh! Of course." She slowly took his arm and fell into step next to him.

"Do you miss them?" He asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Your mother and father." He said hesitantly, hoping that she wouldn't cry. "You seemed to miss them a lot the other day, when we were in the library."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "That." She turned red. "I am sorry for running out on you like that."

"No need to apologize. You miss them." He paused continuing softly. "I know I would miss my mother and father immensely if either of them sailed over the sea."

"I think about them everyday." Eleniel laughed. "I remember once my father was throwing me up in the air and then catching me when I was little, and I nearly fell of our flet."

"What stopped you from falling?"

Eleniel giggled. "Me grabbing his hair and nearly pulling it all out."

Elladan laughed loudly.

Up above them Celeborn and Galadriel stood on the balcony of their rooms, watching the two and clearly hearing their son laugh.

"You have to admit," Celeborn said, amused. "Our grandson has his moments. Far and few they are, but he still has them."

"And they seem to be happening more and more often, especially around her." Galadriel said, putting her head on her husbands shoulder.

"Indeed." He smiled mischievously. "Perhaps we should dine alone this evening, have our own moment."

Galadriel smiled. "I look forward to it."

* * *

"I have something to show you." Elladan said, taking her hand. She had stopped holding his arm so formally long ago. Her arm was more loosely holding his and as he took her hand specifically, she blushed. She was pretty when she blushed. 

"What is it?"

"I can't go and tell you, that would ruin the surprise."

Eleniel raised her eyebrows. "Oh so now it's a surprise?"

"Well yes I suppose it is." He grinned at her, looking entirely too much like his brother for her liking. (In a good way) He grasped her hand more tightly. "Come on."

They started going in the opposite direction of where they had been going.

"Where are we going?" She asked again.

"To see Imladris."

"But, we're in Imladris." Eleniel said, confused.

"No, not see it, I mean _see_ it see it." He replied eagerly.

"I still don't understand." She said as he pulled her along.

"That's alright, you will in a while."

"If you say so…"

Eleniel felt Elladan tighten his hand around hers ever so slightly.

She smiled.

_I would love to think of all the adults in the story kind of like the narrators, always knowing exactly what's going on, but never saying more than they need to. Kind of like how Celeborn and Galadriel were just there, seeing everything and then going off and doing their own thing._


	6. Seeing You

Chapter 6: _Seeing_ You

Eleniel was getting tired. Elladan had been pulling her along the pathway for nearly an hour and it was steadily rising uphill. And now there were rocks that she had to climb over. In a dress. Perfect.

"I know-" Elladan said, helping her over a rock. "-that this isn't exactly what you had in mind for your afternoon."

Eleniel didn't respond, but concentrated more on not falling on her face.

"But trust me," How could he not even be sweating or out of breath? "The climb is well worth it."

He turned away from her for a moment. "Climb?" she asked meekly. He turned back and laughed at her expression. "I'll believe it when I see it." She mumbled.

"Come on." Elladan said, taking her hand again. "It's not much farther now."

It was only another few minutes until they got there (just as he said) and Eleniel noticed that during those few minutes, he had suddenly taken more care to make sure that she was getting over the rocks easily and not stepping on her dress.

"Here we are." Elladan pushed aside a branch.

Eleniel gasped. "Oh Elladan…it's beautiful."

They were on top of one of the many waterfalls that surrounded Imladris. They could not only see Imladris, but the falls and trees that surrounded it. They could the see the sun and the clouds. It felt as though they could see the whole world. He had been right. This was seeing Imladris on a whole new level. This really was _seeing_ it.

"I thought you would like it." Elladan said, sounding surprisingly shy. "Like seeing it I mean."

"I do. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life." She smiled warmly at him, and took his hand once more.

They stood there in silence, watching the horizon, and in Eleniel's case, getting swept into the beauty of the moment. And although neither could have told you how long they stood there, but it seemed as if the spell was broken when Elladan finally said,

"I think we should go back."

"So soon?" Eleniel said, feeling a little disappointed. Did he tire of her company already?

"Yes. It is going to storm soon, and I'd rather not get caught in it." He pointed to the sky behind them. It was turning a dark and menacing grey.

"Oh, of course."

It was only a few minutes later (and they had not yet began to walk back as she had wanted to stay for just a few more minutes) when she noticed the pitter-patter of raindrops on the tree leaves and could feel them falling more quickly, splashing against her skin. And very quickly, her dress became soaked, and clung tightly to her body, outlining her curves very clearly.

Elladan glanced over at her, feeling himself color slightly. You could clearly see through the dress she was wearing, and it was almost as if she was not wearing one at all.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Eleniel, perhaps we should-"

"Don't you just love it?" She interrupted. (though not rudely)

"Love what?"

"The rain." She replied, lifting her arms and face so that the rain was hitting her head on.

"I'm not sure I understand." Elladan said, confused. "Why should I like the rain? All it does is get me wet and make my clothes uncomfortable to wear."

"So what's wrong with getting a little wet?" She lifted her head up again. "I love the feel of it against my skin."

"I still don't understand." He said.

She let her arms drop and after seeing his expression she blushed. "Forgive me. I am acting quite foolish, saying such things."

"No, not at all." Elladan protested. "I think it's very…interesting that you have such a unique view on the rain." He said carefully.

She grinned at him, knowing that he thought it was quite strange. "Perhaps we should head back, before we get any wetter."

"Yes," He took her hand. "Perhaps we should."

So they began their trek ack down the valley hill towards Imladris. And although Elladan was walking in front of her, making sure that she wouldn't fall, it was raining very hard and Eleniel was not a very good climber as it was.

"Elladan…" she had said softly at first, getting a bit worried. She was feeling a bit unsteady on her feet. "Elladan…" she said again. "Elladan!" she cried, as she felt her feet slip from under her.

Elladan instinctively turned to catch her, but as it was raining and everything was incrediably wet, she then slipped from his fingers and fell down, but not without getting her right ankle caught between two rocks and effectively (although she didn't know it) spraining it.

She cried out in pain immediately, as she had never really felt physical pain before, and this felt like torture. "Ahh…" she cried, immediately wrapping her hands around her ankle, as if trying to make the pain stop.

Elladan bent down next to her, his ever calm face soothing her a bit. As long as he was here, nothing could go too horribly wrong. "Where does it hurt?"

"My ankle." She replied through clenched teeth.

He gently felt her ankle as she cried out in pain again. "It seems to be sprained."

"Lovely." Her breathing became labored. "It hurts…so…much…"

Elladan, thinking quickly, picked her up easily, (as she was very small as it was and he was strong, even for Elves his age) and began to walk as quickly as he could without getting himself in danger of falling.

The last thing she could remember was the feeling of Elladan's blue tunic against her cheek and him softly whispering in her ear that everything would be all right.

_Yeah, I know. I took a long time to post and yet here we have such a short chapter. Whatever are you going to do with me? Maybe a loverly review would motivate me? So go on, push that button down there, and make me a happy camper._


	7. Reading to You

Chapter 7

Reading to You

Eleniel woke slowly, taking in her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. After seeing the sunlit room, smelling the comforting aroma of roses, and feeling the soft sheets beneath her, she realized that she was in the healing houses.

She sat up and tried to remember what had happened the night before. _Oh yes_, she thought, blushing at recalling the feeling the feeling of Elladan's-_Lord _Elladan she corrected herself-arms wound her, carrying her to safety.

She tried to move her ankle, even though she knew that it was sprained. Why she would never know. She supposed it was just out of pure curiosity, as she had never been injured before. She found it difficult to move it as it was wrapped very tightly in a bandage.

"I wouldn't do that too much."

She looked up to see Elladan coming into the room a breakfast tray in one arm and some more bandages in the other. He sat down in a nearby chair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, unraveling some of the bandages

"Well enough thank you."

Elladan suddenly averted his eyes and began playing wit the fringes of the blanket on her bed. "I have to er- rebandage your ankle, to check to see if the swellings gone down." He glanced up at her and then away again and stopped playing with the end of the blanket.

"Oh." Eleniel turned red, realizing that he would have to more the blanket, exposing her leg when she was wearing a nightgown, something considered to be unproper as she was a young maiden and he was a young elven lord. "Well, alright then." She reached across and moved the blanket for him and nudged her foot towards him.

He smiled briefly in thanks and took her foot and placed it in his lap, slowly beginning to unravel the bandages, all the while being very gentle. More gentle than she thought he could ever be.

"I-I-I wanted to thank you," She began nervously, fidgeting with the blanket, as he had done not a minute before. "For taking me back here last night."

"Oh, it was no trouble." He said idly, as if it wasn't all that big of a deal. He let his hands roam over her foot, looking for anything that would show that it was healing wrong/

"Well, I thank you all the same." She watched as he probed her ankle, and felt a sharp pain, and let out a gasp.

Elladan glanced up at her briefly. "It is still sprained obviously. But the swelling has gone down and that's good." He began to re-wrap her ankle in some of the bandages he had brought with him. "You should stay in bed for a few days though, and then when you begin to walk it will need to be with assistance."

Her face fell. She would be stuck in this room forever. "Oh, well if that's what's best for me."

"I think it is." He put her foot back underneath the blanket. He stood up and went to the door as if to walk out of the room. He paused and turned around.

"Perhaps," he said hesitantly. "I could come by later...with some books you can read...so that you won't be bored."

She smiled, making a red tinge appear in his cheeks. "That would be lovely."

* * *

Elrond was not totally surprised when he heard that Elladan had taken Eleniel on a hike and Eleniel had sprained her ankle on the way back. But what did surprise him was that his son, _Elladan_ mind you, was in the library, pulling out every interesting book he could find. (With Elrohir's help, because if not for him, Elladan wouldn't know where any of the books were)

"Elladan, what are you doing?" Elrond asked curiously, peering between the shelves.

"Collecting books." He replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, of course." Elrond cleared his throat. "What for?"

"For Lady Eleniel." Elrohir said, coming out from behind a shelf, carrying a stack of books. He dropped them on a nearby table heavily. He raised his eyebrows at his father. "So she won't be bored."

"Ah, of course." Elrond repeated, mostly to himself.

"I went to make sure that she's comfortable." Elladan said defensively.

"Never mind that you are tearing apart my library." Elrond said, surveying the scene around him.

Elladan turned red. "I hadn't really noticed..."

"Apparently."

"No need to worry brother." Elrohir said, bounding over to Elladan eagerly. "I'm sure that Lady Eleniel would blush red upon learning that you were tearing apart a library for her."

Elladan himself turned even redder, imagining all of the different ways he could make a red tinge appear on her smooth cheeks.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat, "I guess I'd better go take these books to Eleniel now." Elrond smiled at the informality of the statement. "I said I'd be back after lunch."

"Then go forth to your fair lady." Elrohir said happily, pushing him out the door.

"She's not my-"

But Elrohir had successfully pushed him out the door. (Though the fact that he was carrying ten books probably helped.)

Eleniel was just finishing her bowl of soup when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." she called cheerfully. She hoped it was Elladan. Not because he was bringing her something to do but because he was coming back period.

The door opened and she as met with the sight of a person (who she suspected but was not 100 sure was Elladan) who was carrying about ten books into her room.

"Elladan, is that you?" She asked, half laughing. "Under all of those books somewhere?"

"Yes, I believe so." He said as he staggered under the weight of the books over to Eleniel's bedside table. The table sagged slightly under the weight.

"What-?"

"I brought you some books." he said, dragging a nearby chair over.

"I can see that."

"I didn't know what you would like." Elladan said, sounding surprisingly shy. "So I got a little bit of everything."

"Well they all look wonderful." she replied, picking one up. "Perhaps we could look at them...together?"

"Oh. Well-I don't like to read aloud all that much." Elladan said embaressedly. "Does that sound to odd?"

"No. Not at all. I know plenty of people who don't like to read aloud but prefer to read silently to themselves, so they can concentrate better. As I'm sure you like to, correct?

Elladan nodded, even though it wasn't the total truth. He didn't really spend all that much time in the library.

"Would you mind if perhaps I read aloud?" Eleniel suggested hopefully.

"That would be most enjoyable." Elladan said hesitently.

"Alright then." Eleniel picked up another book and smiled shyly at him. "This one is about a hobbit named Gladdy."

Elladan nearly laughed out loud. "We know this one!"

Eleniel smiled. "Yes, I think we do." Her face fell slightly. "I suppose you don't want to read it aloud then," she continued, moving to put the book back.

He touched her hand. "On the contrary." he said, "I am sure that hearing you read it aloud to me will make it all the better."

Eleniel blushed. "Alright then." She opened the book. "It all started one sunny afternoon..."

* * *

Unbeknownst to our friends, the male's family was watching them from a crack in the door.

It was actually quite comical, because of the way that they were positioned. You see, Arwen, being the smallest, was sitting on the floor her head up against the crack, peaking in. Elrohir crouched beside her, in the same position. And, as childish as it was, Celebrian and Elrond himself were standing behind them, in a similar position. Except they where pushing each other out of the way so the other could look now and then.

"Is he blushing?"

"Is she reading aloud?

"Don't they look cute Elrond? I told you they liked each other-"

"I didn't know Elladan could blush!"

"She does a good impression of a hobbits voice-"

"I don't think cute is the right word-"

"He's gonna mess it up eventually I know it!"

"Elrohir!"

"Well he is! It's in his nature to make things harder than they are!"

Those who walked by, thought that it was the strangest sight in the world. But when Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel walked by, they merely smiled.

_I know. Even though my mother's laptop was broken for basically forever, but you all should know that I am alive and will be back more often now that summer's here. Except for all the stuff that I'm going to be doing over the summer but I promise I have it written, it just has to be typed. So anyway, I am MAJORLY sorry about the REALLY long wait. Leave a review...even though I don't deserve it...please..._


	8. Learning About You

Chapter 8

Learning About You

As Elladan had said, Eleniel had to stay in bed for the next few days. But she hadn't minded all that much because Elladan had often times brought her books to read when she was bored and they would read them together. Elrohir made a comment about it once and then Elladan didn't bring her books as often, which made her days a bit longer and less enjoyable. Although when she was finally aloud to get out of bed, she had to have someone help her get around so that she wouldn't strain her ankle too much.

Currently she was in the library, reading. It never seemed to Eleniel that she could get enough of books. She loved them more than people could ever understand. Mostly because it felt as though when she was reading books, she could escape to a different world. Where she wasn't timid, or she had great adventures.

The massive door to the library opened slowly to reveal Celebrian striding through the door, a worn leather book in one hand and a smile on her face.

"_Suilaid_ Eleniel." Celebrian said, sitting next to her in a nearby armchair.

"_Suilaid_ Lady Celebrian." Eleniel replied, putting her book down for a moment.

"Eleniel how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Celebrian."

Eleniel nodded. "Alright then. So what brings you to the library La- Celebrian?"

"Oh, I came to ask you a question." Celebrian smiled serenely at Eleniel. "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to dine this evening with Elrond, Elrohir, Arwen and I."

Eleniel hesitated. "Would Elladan be there? And the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of course." She added quickly.

Celebrian smiled yet again. She had set her up for that one. "Yes, I suppose he will, but my mother and father have decided to dine by themselves tonight."

"Oh...well yes, I would love to." Eleniel said.

It had been over the past few weeks when she had begun to get to know the Lord and Lady of the Last Homely House and their children, especially their eldest. But it was the first time she had ever been invited to dine with them.

"Lovely." Celebrian stood. "I will see you then." She turned to go.

"La- I mean Celebrian!" Eleniel said suddenly. "I'd need some help." she blushed. "Getting t-to the dinning room."

"Oh. I will get Elladan or Elrohir to assist you then."

As Celebrian walked out, Eleniel reached a hand out to her.

"Celebrian! You forgot your-" But it was too late. Celebrian had left.

Eleniel looked down at what she had left behind. The book. Eleniel reached for the book and then stopped hallway. It was none of her business. But at the same time, she could feel her curiosity growing and the itch to open the worn leather cover became too great.

Slowly she opened the worn leather cover to see a detailed picture of Lord Elrond sitting at his desk, writing on a scroll. She turned the pages to find more pictures of other people. Such as Celebrian, Elrohir or Elladan (she didn't know which) Lord Erestor, Lord Glorfindel, Arwen and even a few of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

_Whoever drew these_, Eleniel thought, _is **very** good_. Every drawing had an enormous amount of detail. And the person's face was captured perfectly with a different expression every time. They were incredible.

Eleniel kept turning the pages only to discover there weren't anymore drawings. She turned the next page, knowing that it was empty, but for some reason hoping it wasn't.

To her surprise, on the next page she found a picture of...herself? In the picture she was reading. She turned to the next page. There she was. And again...and again...and again. There were a total of five pictures of her. Once she was reading, one she was walking, eating. But they weren't drawn like the others, as if they had been slaved over. They looked as though they were just glances, little sketches. But as simple as they were, they were still beautiful.

Simply beautiful.

On the last page of the book, there was a detailed picture of her while she was (big surprise, she thought) reading. And in the very bottom left-hand corner was in an untidy scrawl the name,

_E'dan_

Later that evening, as Celebrian had promised, she sent one of the twins (Elrohir) to help her to the dinning room. Once she got to the table though, she found that everyone except for Elladan was there.

They all sat there quietly for a few minutes before Eleniel could not help herself. She burst out, "Is something detaining Lord Elladan?"

The corner of Elrond's mouth twitched, (for what reason she did not know) and he then said, "I do not know, perhaps he has lost track of time."

Not even a second after the words left his mouth, Elladan himself stumbled into the room, his tunic looking slightly askew. After seeing who was seated at the table, next to his brother, he quickly put on a mask of indifference and walked gracefully over to the table, as if he had never rushed in his life.

"I'm sorry for being late." he apologized. "I've seemed to have misplaced something that as mine and while I was searching for it, I lost track of time."

"That's alright." Celebrian said. "Come, let us eat before the meal cools."

"Lost something you say?" Elrond asked, looking at Elrohir pointedly. "What is it?"

"What?" Elrohir said. "Why does everyone always look at me?"

"Because ninety percent of the time it's for a good reason." Elladan snapped. He turned to his father. "It was nothing important _Adar_. I'm sure I'll find it soon."

About ten minutes had passed before the door opened and Glorfindel strode through. He went over to Elrond and whispered in it so softly that no one next to him even could hear him.

Elrond turned to them all. "I must apologize, but it seems that I have some business to attend to." he put down his napkin. "If you'll excuse me." Celebrian nodded as he walked out.

After another ten minutes had passed, the door opened and again and this time one of the maids came in a requested her presence, as they had a situation and needed her assistance. So after excusing herself and apologizing for disrupting the dinner, she too left.

Then a captain of the guard came and "borrowed" Elrohir and Arwen mysteriously disappeared not too long after that. (Elladan had looked up and suddenly she was gone, it had actually been quite startling)

He and Eleniel ate in silence for what seemed (to her) like forever, but when Eleniel could no longer bare the silence she said,

"Lovely weather we're having?"

Mentally, she kicked herself. '_Lovely weather we're having?' What kind of conversation starter is that! _Why did she have to be so foolish as to say such a thing?

The corner of Elladan's mouth turned upwards. (An action that made him look much like his father) "If you call rain and cold fine weather," he said. "Then yes, we are having wonderful weather."

Eleniel smiled weakly at him and they went back to the silence of their meal. But this time, it was Elladan who broke the silence by chuckling softly.

"I think," he said, smiling softly. "I know what has been going on here tonight."

"Oh?" Eleniel said, curious.

"I believe, my lady, that we have been set up."

Eleniel's mouth formed a delicate 'O'. "Really?" Her cheeks flushed. "I must admit my Lord, that I am flattered that your family finds me set-up worthy."

Elladan nearly laughed out loud. Nearly. (And that in itself was a feat) But because he didn't laugh, he just shook his head.

"I was wondering my Lord." Eleniel said timidly. "What is it that you seemed to have misplaced?"

Before answering, Elladan wondered what had made her go back to the use of his title.

"...A book of mine." he said finally, deciding that was the best answer. "It had a worn leather cover and looked very old." He looked at her curiously. "Have you seen it?"

"Well-" Eleniel hesitated. "Your mother brought it and left it in the library while I was there."

"Did you look at it?" Elladan demanded, wondering why in Arda's name his mother had it. Did Elrohir give it to her? Because if he did...

"Only the beginning." she admitted. "But then I felt guilty." She smiled sheepishly. Okay. So it was a little white lie...

"Oh." Elladan seemed to debate something in his mind. "Well, do you know where it is?" he asked, deciding not to mention what was in the book that she must've seen.

"It's in my room." She blushed. "I thought I'd give it back to Celebrian tonight at dinner, but when Elrohir came to get me, he didn't give me a chance to get it."

"Well." Elladan said again. "Do you think it would be alright if I helped you to your room and you got it?"

She turned red again. (She really had to stop doing that) "Alr-right."

They finished their meal in silence and Elladan helped Eleniel to her room.

It was a good thing though that Elladan was so preoccupied with helping Eleniel, or else he would have noticed the two figures standing next to the doorway (one on either side) frozen, in hopes that their brother would not turn around, else they would be yelled at loudly.

As the two walked out of earshot and sight, the two figures relaxed. Elrohir looked at Arwen.

"That was close."

"Too close." Arwen agreed.

"Do you think anything will happen?" Elrohir asked.

Arwen shrugged. "Who knows?" She paused. "Are we going to get in trouble for setting him up?"

"Oh yeah." Elrohir nodded and walked away so he could find somewhere to hide.

Arwen sighed and muttered. "Figures."

Meanwhile, by now the door had opened and Eleniel paused on the threshold.

"Would you care to come in for a moment?" She asked, but then added quickly, "So you can get the book, of course."

Elladan nodded just as quickly. "Of course."

They stepped inside and Elladan took in the little room. There was a small fireplace and chair to go with it. The bed was tiny, and the desk next to was only the size of half his own desk. It was a small room, but it suited her, he decided.

Eleniel limped slowly over to her desk and shuffled around in its drawers for a moment before pulling out Elladan's "book."

"Here you go." she handed it to him.

He took it room her and turned to go. Eleniel bit her lip, and knowing that she would regret it later (possibly sometime soon) called out,

"Elladan, wait!"

He turned back around. "Yes?"

She took a tentative step closer to him. "I just wanted to tell you that-" she paused.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"That-that drawings..." she paused for another second. "They were beautiful, and...and I liked them a lot."

Elladan looked down at the ground, looking ashamed almost. "I didn't know that someone would find them...enchanting. I guess you could say that I always thought that indulging myself in drawing was frivolous and stupid."

"It's not!" Eleniel said with surprising strength, taking yet another step closer to him. "I think that it's wonderful and a good investment for your time."

Elladan stared at the ground even harder. "Elrohir found out and torments me endlessly." he mumbled.

"Well, then I will have to set him straight." Eleniel said finally. "It's a wonderful talent and I think higher of you for it."

A ghost of a smile touched Elladan's lips. "I thank you for your compliment, my Lady." he said.

Eleniel blushed. "Oh, well then you're welcome, my lord."

She was quite close to him now Elladan noticed. Very close indeed. Close enough to kiss.

...kiss?

Why had that thought crossed his mind? Eleniel was just a friend; he wouldn't want to kiss her? She was just a friend...wasn't she? It was true, he had been spending more time with her and had helped her with her sprained ankle and read with her, and even drew sketches of her. How had she woven herself into his life?

Into his heart?

But it was not as though he wanted their relationship to be something more. He was fine with the way it was. Not too close. But at the same time, whenever he found himself in a relationship like this (although they were far and few) it was like he was on the edge of a cliff, slowly teetering back and forth. Usually he felt as though he would fall forward, off the cliff and he stopped the relationship as soon as he felt like that. But this time he felt as though he would fall back, safe from harm. Perhaps it was a sign? He decided that he would never know unless he made an attempt to find out.

Elladan came closer to her and put one arm around her waist and cradled her cheek with the other. "Please..." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's just..." She found herself trembling as he let his lips hover above hers before saying,

"_Elladan_."

It made be hard to believe that this was Eleniel's first kiss, but it was. It lived up to every standard, every story anyone had ever set or told. And so much more.

The book had fallen to the floor but neither noticed. They were too wrapped in their sensations, their confused feelings, and mostly in each other.

When they finally parted, Eleniel found that it seemed that she could barely breath. And Elladan stared down at her, seeming to be unable to believe what it was that he had just done.

"I-uh-well-excuse me!" How could a female reduce him to mush so easily? He, who never laughed without good reason or smiled or flirted at a female?

"Your book!" Eleniel cried, just as flustered as he was.

"Oh-thank you-I-uh-I have to go!" He stumbled over his words as he left.

"Oh, yes, of course." Eleniel limped after him and shut her door after him.

She leaned against the closed door and slid down to the cold marble floor. She sighed and buried her head in her arms, feeling a thousand emotions at once. Confusion, happiness, excitement- she could feel her heart beating under her shaking body.

What had just happened? Well, she knew what had happened, but how? And why?

The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much she had liked it-how she loved it, she corrected herself, how it had-it still made her feel, and how she would cut out her own heart just for it to happen at least once more.

Meanwhile, after Elladan hurried out of her room, he all but sprinted down the hallway towards his room. And after nearly knocking over six different people, (one of which was his father, who chose not to say a word,) he darted into his room across the hall from his brother's, and shut the door with a slam.

He leaned on the closed door and slid down to the white stone floor, breathing deeply. It had seemed that the sprint down the hallway had tired him out more than any training ever had (or would).

How had it happened? Why had happened? What had processed him to do such a thing! It was almost as if his mind had lost control over his body. And if his mind lost control then, what gained control? He knew the answer to that without thinking.

His heart. His heart had gained control over him and had him kiss Eleniel.

He kissed her.

He had _kissed _Eleniel.

Elladan touched his lips where hers had been only moments before. How long had it been since he had kissed another female? How long since he had dared go that far in a relationship?

It had been bad enough when they had been set up by his family. She had then proceeded to discover his...hidden- shall we say-talent (he would definitely have to speak with his mother on that one). And then to have been in her room (such a private place) and to have kissed her!

What in the name of his blue bandana had he been thinking?

He knew exactly what he had been thinking. And it needed to stop right there.

After all, he couldn't be in any kind of relationship. His emotions were as dysfunctional as his brother's activity when he was inebriated.

But oh, how he longed to kiss her again. To feel her trembling lips beneath his. He didn't know he could make anyone (let alone a female) feel that emotional. But then again, there were a good many things he could do to make her feel that emotional. He just didn't know it.

The occupants of the Last Homely House that were sitting on cold floors sighed in unison and both retrieved to bed to toss and turn for a sleep-less night.

_Sorry 'bout the long wait. But here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. And you all have no idea how long it took me to get this chapter to be perfect, so make my day and leave a review...please? **puppy eyes** And if you look at my buddy BURN THE R.U.M's 'Misadventures', (which I am co-writing) then you'll find the secret behind the blue bandana comment._

_Editor's Note: I, uh, apologize about having no linebreaks...the Editor's Computer does not like QuickEdit. And you should look up the blue bandana. Seriously._


	9. Defending You

Chapter 9

Defending You

Elrohir rolled over. Someone couldn't be knocking on his door loudly so early in the morning. He was incredibly tired and the loud knocking was not helping things. He looked blearily at the doors that lead to the outside world. _Who in Arda's name could be out there?_

"Elrohir!"

He winced. Was that Eleniel? Why would she be angry at him? Elrohir mentally scanned the last few days happenings, trying to think of anything that he had done that would annoy the normally well tempered she-elf.

"Elrohir, I know you're awake!"

"Well if I wasn't before, I am now!" He called back sourly. He got out of bed and walked slowly to the door, attempting to wake himself up a little more.

"Elorhir! Open the door! I have to talk to you!"

Elrohir opened the door as requested saying, "Here, I opened the door. Now what could you possibly want so early this fine morning?"

"Can I talk to you?" Eleniel asked, rather impatiently.

Elrohir bit back the 'no' that surfaced on his tounge. "Surely. Would you like to go outside?" He asked politely instead.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Elrohir closed the door and turned around to quickly get dressed. Once he was finished he walked outside the room to help Eleniel and they both walked outside to the garden. While they were walking, Elrohir commented,

"You didn't hobble all the way to my room by yourself did you?"

Eleniel looked over at him sheepishly. "I did."

"Well that can't be good for your ankle now, can it?"

"No, I suppose it isn't. But I needed to talk to."

"Well," Elrohir said, sitting down next to her, "We are outside and at the gardens. What can I help you with?"

Eleniel took a deep breath. "It's about Elladan."

Elrohir took on a look of surprise. "What about him? Is he okay? Do I need to send out a search party of some kind."

"Oh no!" Eleniel said quickly. "It's just-I-well I mean-you see-"

Elrohir held up a hand. "Eleniel, start at the beginning."

She nodded. "Well I gave Elladan back his sketchbook-"

"How did you get his sketchbook?" Elrohir asked.

"Your mother left it in the library the other day, and I picked it up." Eleniel explained. "That's not the point though. He told me that you often make fun of him for it!"

Elrohir looked at her blankly. "For what?"

"For drawing!" Eleniel exclaimed.

Elorhir blinked. "I see."

"And you really shouldn't," She continued, "I am sure that there are…unique talents that you have that could seem foolish that Elladan would not make fun of."

Elrohir opened his mouth, and then closed his mouth again. He opened it again and then smiled. "Eleniel, I like to poke fun at everyone, especially my brother. He needs it sometimes."

"Yes, well." Eleniel paused. "Couldn't you tease him about something else?" She asked tentatively.

Elrohir grinned, stood up, and gave Eleniel a little bow. "Anything for a lady." He said courteously, offering her his hand. "May I escort you to breakfast?"

Eleniel smiled. "You may, thank you."

"Eleniel," Elrohir said after a few minutes of their slow-paced walking, "Why do you have such concern for my brother's…feelings about this?"

"I-well-you see-I-" Eleniel stopped and gathered her thoughts. "No one should be teased for doing something they enjoy." She said after a moment. "Whether it be drawing, or singing, or reading until they have a headache."

Elrohir only nodded, sensing that Eleniel wasn't really talking about Elladan anymore. Out loud he said, "I understand. I won't tease my brother." He grinned. "So this had nothing to do with concern for my brother in particular?" He asked.

Eleniel blushed. "N-n-no. Wh-why would it-t?"

"Eleniel did you know that you stutter when you're nervous?" Elrohir commented lightly.

"Y-yes." She swallowed. "But I don't do it on purpose."

Elrohir chuckled. "Of course not."

By this time they had reached the breakfast hall and as soon as they walked through the door Eleniel's eyes searched the room quickly. Her eyes found the very person that she did not wish to see quite yet and she pulled her arm from Elrohir's hands.

"You know Elrohir," She said turning away, "I don't think I'm very hungry right now. Perhaps I'll go back to my room and rest a little while longer."

Elorhir's brow furrowed in confusion. Why would she not want to come to breakfast? Was something wrong? She seemed alright a moment ago. His eyes found his brothers and he felt even more confused as he noticed that his brother was looking over at the Eleniel, a strange look on his face.

"Well alright," He said slowly, "At least let me help you back to your room-"

"No!" Eleniel cried. "You should go and enjoy breakfast! I can make it back by myself!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine!" Eleniel nodded her head repeatedly. "I can make it back okay."

"If you're sure…" Elrohir walked away into the hall, sliding into the seat next to his brother.

After a minute or so, Elladan asked the question that Elrohir had been expecting.

"Why is Lady Eleniel not joining us for breakfast?"

Elrohir raised his eyebrows at the word 'Lady' but Elladan kept his eyes on his food to appear not to be interested. "She decided she was not hungry this morning." He replied nonchalantly. "Why?"

"No reason." Elladan said perhaps a bit too quickly.

Elrohir nodded. "Right." _What is going on with those two?_ He thought. _It's almost like they're avoiding even talking about the other. Did something happen?_

It took Eleniel long enough, but she finally made it back to her room. She then tried to rest for a while longer, giving her ankle a good rest before she decided to try and hobble somewhere else. But sleep or any other kind of peace would not come to her. So she decided to (try to) go to the library.

She hobbled slowly among the bookshelves, looking for a book that she had not read in either Rivendell or Lorien. She had just found one about the history of Gondor that she found interesting enough, when a voice said,

"Lady Eleniel?"

She looked up to see Lord Glorfindel standing in front of her.

"Oh, hello Lord Glorfindel. Please, it is just Eleniel. I am not a lady."

He nodded and gestured to the seat next to her. "May I?"

"Of course."

He turned to her. "Eleniel, may I speak to you about something?" When she said yes he continued, "I was wondering if perhaps there was something wrong between you and Elladan."

Eleniel immediately went red. "Why would you think that?"

"Well," Glorfindel paused and then said carefully. "Eleniel, I have known Elladan ever since he was born. I have seen him grow up and become the way he is today. I can tell when he is happy and when something has upset him." He paused again. "I have never seen him as happy as when he is with you." He said finally. "I think that almost anyone who knows him can tell you that, even if he can't. Today it seemed, even so early in the morning, that something is wrong between the two of you. I noticed it at breakfast. I also noticed how…different Elladan seemed to be. He was the most…withdrawn that he's been since the party of Lorien arrived." He looked at her. "Ever since you arrived."

Eleniel said nothing, letting this all soak in.

"I do not men to pry," He apologized, "I just thought I should say something. You do not mind do you?" He asked.

"No." Eleniel shook her head. "I'm glad you said something."

Glorfindel stood up. "I should be going, I hope you have a wonderful day Eleniel."

Eleniel smiled. "The same to you, Lord Glorfindel. And thank you for saying something, I truly do appreciate it."

Glorfindel nodded and then exited the library quietly.

Eleniel sat there thinking for a long time after he had left.

He was upset? Did that mean she had done something wrong? Was he mad at her? Or what if he thought she was mad at her? She wasn't mad at him! Of all things she was happy with him! She liked Elladan and loved spending time with him. Did he even like her the way she liked him? Or was she just making a huge deal out of a little kiss

Eleniel sat there for a very long time.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in like ages! But reviews always help me type faster! (Even if I was typing kind of slow in the first place) I'll get the next one up as soon as I can! So please, please, PLEASE review! Thanks!_


	10. Knowing You

Chapter 10

Knowing You

Elladan finished his breakfast quickly and walked out into the open hallway. He looked left and then right, trying to decide which direction Eleniel was more likely to have gone in. She most likely would be in either the library or her room. Or perhaps even the garden, although she would most likely be in her room or the library.

Elladan walked quickly to her room, nodding absently at anyone who said hello to him. He knocked on the door three rimes and waited. He knocked three times again, and waited some more. So Eleniel wasn't there. She must be in the library.

He turned around and nearly ran to the library. He could not find her there either. He was just about ready to just yell her name down a hallway when he bumped (quite literally) into his grandfather.

"Elladan," Celeborn said looking amused. "Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire." Elladan replied, slightly out of breath. "I am just in a small rush."

"Oh?" Celeborn gestured outside with one arm. "Elladan, would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Actually-"

"It will not take very long." Celeborn assured him.

Elladan hesitated. He really wanted to talk Eleniel, and it was still only morning, but that just meant that she had more time to put distance between them as she was likely to do. Elladan stopped. Did that mean that she was angry with him? Did she regret kissing him? Or was she just embarrassed and thought that he was angry with her?

"Elladan."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Eleniel."

_Of course. _Elladan sighed. "I see."

"It just seemed that the two of you seem to be getting a bit more serious. Correct me if I'm incorrect."

Elladan paused. "No, I don't think you are incorrect."

Celeborn nodded. "I am glad. These last few years have been hard on her."

"You mean with her parents gone?"

"Yes. She was never very social as a child and kept to herself most of the time, and I think that once she got older it was hard for her to make friends and she still kept to herself."

Elladan listened silently, taking in the information about the female he found was becoming very important to him. He knew that he didn't know all that much about Eleniel's childhood, and he had to admit, he was intrigued.

"It was especially difficult for her after her parents left." Celeborn continued. "They were her whole world, and they left her alone. Don't think they were bad parents Elladan." He said after he saw the look on his grandson's face. "It is difficult to understand the pull that one feels from the sea until you feel it. They felt they could not be happy in Lorien, and Eleniel ultimately understood that. So she let them go. No matter how much it pained her."

Celbron smiled and suddenly switched gears. "Elladan, one of the things I love the most about being one of the leaders of Lorien is that I get to watch over everyone. I watch elflings grow up and become who they are. It is wonderful and I do not regret any second I spend there." More softly he said, "I watched Eleniel from the time she was born. She loves to read more than anything else in the world and spent all her time reading the moment she learned how. She's naturally shy, as I'm sure you know. She did move into her own flet and out of the one she had shared with her parents. Galadriel and I decided to ask her to look after the books in out own library in Lorien, hoping that she would make a few more friends, which she did in time."

"She was lonely even as a child?" Elladan asked, more to himself than to Celeborn. He went on, softly, "Elrohir and I always had each other, even when we got into fights with our friends of family. I can't even imagine what that would be like."

Celeborn put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel too badly. I have not seen her as happy and carefree with you then anyone else. That's a good thing." He added after a moment with a smile.

Elladan decided at that moment that he wanted to become closer than he already was to Eleniel. He didn't know where the two of them would end up in the future, but all he could think about was today, and now. And right now he wanted to talk to Eleniel.

"Grandfather, you must excuse me." He said quickly, taking a few steps in the opposite direction.

"Elladan you might not want to go in that particular direction." Celeborn advised lightly.

"Why?" Elladan asked, turning around.

Celeborn merely looking over at a little section of flowers. The flowers were beautifully arranged around a grassy area and a large tree that had bright pink cherry blossoms in the midst of their blooming. The slight wind that blew through Imladris blew a few of the blossoms to the ground at the feet of none other than the very lady Elladan was looking for.

_Eleniel._

"Grandfather…" But when Elladan turned to give his thanks, he found that his mother's father had discreetly walked away.

Elladan took in the scene before him as he walked closer. Eleniel was sitting on the grass with a slight smile on her face as she read (what else?) a book. The wind jostled her hair every now and then, and the nature around her made her look truly beautiful in Elladan's eyes.

"Eleniel?"

She looked up and her eyes widened slightly. "Elladan…"

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out, sitting down next to her.

She looked at him, bewildered. "What are you sorry for?"

"I was entirely two forward last night, and I sincerely apologize for it." Elladan said seriously.

"Elladan you weren't too forward!" Eleniel said quickly, nearly throwing her book aside. "I mean…" she said more softly. "I don't think it is something to apologize for."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad that you don't see it that way."

They sat there for a while, in a heavy silence that needed to be filled. Elladan, deciding to break the silence, asked tentatively, "Perhaps you would like to take the afternoon meal with me?"

Eleniel nodded eagerly. "Of course I would!"

"Then perhaps we could also eat outside?" Elladan added. "I know you enjoy that and it is such a fine day outside."

Eleniel gave him a smile that made his heart flip. "That would be wonderful."

Elladan stood up. "Then I will go and get the food and be back in a little while, alright?"

"Sounds perfect."

Elladan walked off, feeling very pleased with how the day was turning out.

"Brother what are you doing?"

Elrohir had only been slightly surprised (as he was becoming lately) when he found his brother in the Imladris kitchens packing what looked to be a picnic lunch for him and who he assumed was Eleniel.

"I am packing lunch, what does it look like?"

"Really? I thought that you were doing something else." Elrohir said innocently.

"You are not funny brother." Elladan said without taking his eyes off of what he was doing.

"Really, I always thought I was humerous."

"Well, you're not." Elladan said as he walked away. "I'll see you later Elrohir."

"Goodbye brother."

Elrohir stood there for a moment, a smile on his face. He then took on a mischevious look and walked off, whistling under his breath. He had not even made it thirty steps out of the kitchens before he ran into his sister.

"And what are you up to?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing him.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"You just have a look about you."

"Well I'll have you know that I have no plans of mischief making whatsoever." He paused and then grinned at her. "But I will have you know that I know something you don't."

Arwen raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? And what is it that you know that I don't?"

Elrohir merely smiled and walked in a different direction, forcing his sister to go after him. "It's only something about our brother and a certain someone."

"What did you do?" Arwen demanded.

"I did not to anything!"

"Then what do you know?"

Elrohir turned to her, an excited look on his face. "I happen to know that our brother and his lady, Eleniel are eating a picnic meal _outside_."

Arwen took on an excited look as well. "Really?" Elrohir nodded. "This is a good thing then, isn't it?"

"I believe it is."

They walked in silence before Elrohir asked, "Do you think that perhaps our brother has found his match?"

Arwen shrugged. "We've never seen him act this way with anyone else have we? Eating outside, acting all flushed, and showing her his drawings…"

"I think he has." Elrohir said confidently. "And even if he doesn't think so, we're going to have to bang it into his head."

* * *

Wow. Another chapter so soon! But inspiration struck me and I just had to write. I thought it would be good to see people that knew both Eleniel and Elladan tell the other about them. I think it worked well, but still tell me what you think and leave a review! Thanks! 


End file.
